


Reunited

by life_is_righteous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_righteous/pseuds/life_is_righteous
Summary: You did not plan to fall into Westeros, but you did not regret it at all.





	Reunited

You don’t remember how you got here from your two story house in h/t, but here you were, eating dinner in the streets with the child and adult who introduced themselves as Daenerys and Viserys.

Their names were weird to you, but you were only twelve so you did not really get to know other people with major differences.

“I’m going to look for a place for us to sleep. Do not move,” Viserys states before glaring at the two of you and walking away.

“Has he always been this mean?” You ask as soon as he is out of earshot.

“He gets worse at some points. This is just the beginning,” Daenerys explains.

“Well I think that you shouldn’t let him do that to you. You are stronger than that,” you tell her and she sends you a smile, blue eyes shining brightly.

-

“Dany! No fair! That’s cheating!” You say as your younger friend dives under a cart, something you could no longer do due to your height.

“It’s called strategy!” She replies but before you can send a retort back, an arm wraps around your waist.

You let out a scream as you are pulled away.

Dany turns around and you see her eyes widen as she notices you are getting taken away.

“Y/n!” She cries as you fight back, trying to get to you. An arm stops her and you follow that arm to find Viserys.

“She is not worth it Dany. It’s always you and me against the world,” he says and hearing that makes you slump.

If he didn’t want you, she certainly wouldn’t. The only friend you had and you were being taken from her.

-

It’s been years since you were captured and sold as a slave, but here you were at Meereen looking for your freer. It was whispered throughout the town that she was a beautiful princess with flowing white locks. You immediately thought of Dany, but you had to squash those thoughts: there was no way you would see your friend again.

“Y/n,” you hear and you turn to find your friend Serilda smiling brightly at you.

You smile back as she walks besides you.

“The breaker of chains is walking around the city. Do you want to see her?” she asks and you nod excitedly, wanting to finally meet the woman you all owed your lives to. Grabbing your hand, Serilda drags you through the streets and you stop by a crowd of people and due to your friends hastiness, you are pushed to the front and end up falling on your knees.

You curse your friend, but it dies on your lips as you see a slender hand enter your vision. Looking up, you follow that hand to the face it belongs to and you immediately recognize it as Daenerys. She still looked as beautiful as ever perhaps even more gorgeous than she was before.

“Y/n?” she asks quietly and you stand pulling her into a hug.

The guards immediately surround her, but they stop as another beautiful woman stops them.

“It has been way too long!” you exclaim, tears clouding your eyes.

You missed her terribly and having her in your arms was so surreal.

“I am so sorry that I was not able to save you,” she says, pulling back unshed tears shining brightly in her eyes.

“You were ten Dany. You could not do anything to save me,” you tell her.

“I let you down-,” she respond and you cup her face in your hand causing her to look at you.

“You did no such thing, my dearest. Whatever happened, happened for a reason. We are reunited once more and that is all that I could ask for,” you say and Dany pulls you into a hug yet again.

Kissing her forehead, you smile. It felt so good to be reunited once more.


End file.
